Line printers of the type in which this invention is useful typically comprise a plurality of print hammers arranged in a row parallel with a continuously moving set of type elements on a continuous type carrier such as a flexible belt band chain or a type train sliding on a guide rail. The print characters contained in the type set customarily are spaced at a pitch which differs from the print hammers so that during the continuous motion the characters are repeatedly alignable in subgroups for impact in accordance with the scan/subscan principle of operation. The print control as represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,776, issued Feb. 14, 1967 to F. Rausch; 3,349,695 issued Oct. 31, 1967 to E. M. Bloom, Jr. et al; 3,629,848 issued Dec. 21, 1971 to R. G. Gibson et al. and 3,899,968 issued Aug. 19, 1975 to B. J. McDevitt have memory devices called the print line buffer or PLB and the band image buffer or BIB (also called the Universal Character Set Buffer). The PLB is loaded with a line of data to be printed. The BIB data is loaded with the type element data arranged to be an electronic image of the characters on the type band. With this control arrangement, it is necessary to only change the code characters stored in the BIB when it is desired to interchange type carriers having different type sets. For printing, the PLB and BIB are scanned, i.e. addressed and read, and the hammers optioned, i.e. addressed, by scan circuitry in synchronism with the type carrier movement in accordance with the alignment sequences of each subscan. The print data and type data read from the PLB and BIB each option time are compared and the optioned hammers fired when there is a match. The scan circuitry includes address means such as counters or registers whose address values are modified each of a plurality of option times of a print subscan. Both address registers must then be corrected to a new start address differing from the last address of the subscan and from the start address of the preceding subscan value at the end of each subscan. Previous printers have used logic circuitry such as address decodes and modifiers to detect the end of each subscan and to perform address correction. Because the respective address means of the PLB and BIB must be corrected differently, the logic circuitry has been complex. The address correction is even more complex when it is desired to interchange type carriers having different character pitch since both the number of subscans and the address sequences of a subscan also change. The present invention accomplishes address correction without the requirement for using address decodes, hardwired address modifiers and other logic circuitry and without the requirement for replacing the logic circuitry when multi-pitch type carriers are interchanged.